a Pure Smile
by Links6
Summary: ... demons shouldn't be allowed to smile like that. Castiel x demon!OC


Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its awesomeness. I also do not own Diana, who is bebii's OC... I just wrote the fic that went with the request ;)

AN1: Gift fic I wrote for bebii a while back. Her OC is a demon and has had several (semi)good encounters with the Winchester Brothers...

.

.

**A Pure Smile**

.

"Stupid Sam… Stupid Dean… stupid stupidness… " Diana said under her breath as she looked through the rows of perfume. Some were way too sweet and some were way to spicy for her liking.

She had been shopping for the past four hours.

Yep, she was stressed alright and the fight with the Winchester brothers didn't help.

She took a promising looking bottle from the shelf, "Hmm… what about this?" she asked herself and held out her wrist. Just as she sprayed the perfume, she heard an almost frighteningly familiar sound right next to her. A sound that was so similar to the flutter of a dove's wings that it felt like her heart stopped for a second and she dropped the perfume bottle she was holding by accident.

It seemed like no one had noticed though and everyone around them had just carried on like normal.

"Diana." Castiel greeted in his default gruff and low voice. Just like usual he was standing too close for comfort. No sense of personal space.

_How can a gruff voice like his still make everyone around him still feel so loved, protected and adored?_

She was shaking the pieces of glass off her boots, "Hi… feather-man" she said with a smile.

The angel looked down to boots and back up, "… Feather-man?" he said with not real hint of a question in his voice. Just like always.

"You know… feather-man… weatherman.. y-you… ugh, never mind" Diana said and turned to face him.

"You've been called" Castiel said shortly.

"Are you kidding me? _I'm a demon_, Cass. I'm like… evil and all that" she said with a growl lining her voice. The angel's face remained placid as he reached over into the pocket of the jacket she wore. "Hey! Angels are supposed to be pure" she said and retreated a few steps.

Castiel looked to the Heavens for a moment, "Dean called you. Look at your phone" he said eventually.

She frowned, flipped open her phone and saw the seven missed calls and twelve messages he'd left her, "Whoops" was all she could say.

Castiel walked closer and held his forefingers to her forehead, "Hold on" he stated. In a flash of white light they were transported to a new destination. That destination turned out to be the Impala's backseat.

"Wow… _comfy_" Diana said and bounced on the seat.

Castiel frowned but didn't comment.

Dean and Sam's heads snapped to the backseat and the car swerved across the road. "HOLY-!" Dean yelped as he tried getting the Impala under control. Sam as left clinging to the dashboard for dear life and the backseat

"What's this?" Castiel asked, lifting up a piece of forgotten pizza off of the backseat. Sam looked over to Castiel but didn't answer.

Dean frowned as he looked back into the rearview, "Cass, don't eat that! It's a backseat-pizza!" he said and snatched the piece away from the confused angel. Dean turned the pizza over for a moment and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Dean, the last time we had pizza was two weeks ago" Sam said as he ran his hand over his face in exasperation.

It wasn't long before they parked at the side of the road, readying the maps to find the best route to find Lucifer.

Diana took to sitting on top of the bonnet – much to Dean's "disapproval". And by disapproval, I mean, psycadelicly colorful language to which she had only thrown him the finger. Being a demon had its perks.

Castiel, who had been standing next to the highway for the past half an hour, joined her.

"What were you doing over there anyway? Hitching a ride home to get away from Scully and Mulder over there?" the young huntress quipped.

"We can hear you, Diana" Sam said with a weary tone.

"I swear this is like working with children…." Dean snapped, folding open another map with a single snap.

"I was praying" Castiel replied calmly. His steady gaze met her own.

"… Cool" is all she said, still happily baking in the sun. Who could become riled up when Castiel was gazing at you with such intensity? And to top it off, his frame was surrounded by the sunlight, giving him a halo which is so unnecessary to show his inner purity.

"I cannot expect a demon to understand" he said, bitterness tinting his sentence.

Diana just sat up, crimson blush slowly creeping to her cheeks, "Praying is to trust that your faith will save you…. Faith is your belief is something that is more than you could ever hope to be, isn't it?" she said slowly.

The angel narrowed his eyes, "…Yes.", he answered simply.

"Well, I believe in you" she said and jumped off of the bonnet, "And I will pray that you are kept safe".

Castiel watched with a shocked expression as the notoriously sadistic demon, the same which had a reputation for being so ruthless in battle, smile sweetly at him. A smile that was unbefitting of anything unholy. No, no evil could ever give such a pure smile. The angel turned back towards the sun, and touched his lips. He was instinctively covering the same rosy haze which had settled unto his features.

.

.

**_Thanks for reading! Please drop me review if you liked it ;)_**


End file.
